Pricious
was the fifth general of the Warfare Tribe Druidon to invade Earth and a major antagonist in Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. Pricious was the mastermind behind the Druidon Tribe's return to Earth in modern times, and upon his arrival, he forcefully took command from the current forces, up until Eras killed him to take his body. Character History Origin Pricious was created along with the other Druidon generals by Eras 65 million years ago. The Druidon Tribe was originally created by Eras to eradicate the rogue Ryusoul Tribe, whose infighting and wars were damaging the planet, but Pricious and the other Druidon generals instead attempted to conquer Earth themselves. Their plan of conquest was interrupted by an approaching meteorite, forcing the entire Druidon Tribe to leave the Earth and drift into space as the meteor struck the Earth and wiped out the dinosaurs. Arrival Truth revealed Personality Pricious is an egotistical backstabbing and power-hungry narcissist with a willingness to betray Wiserue and Gachireus in his ambitious pursuit of said power despite all three of them being Druidon. This, however, is his own weakness as his condescending sadism leaves him short-sighted that lead to his defeat against Koh. Pricious also bares a grudge as he proclaimed vengeance against Koh and the Ryusoulgers out of anger and disgust for his loss. Pricious has also shown to be quite cunning as he was able to deceive Wiserue's scheme to have the Sylph Minosaur take back his heart card. Prior to his death, he shows a possible change of heart, as when Wiserue offers his hand in friendship to the emotionally damaged Pricious, he reaches out to take it, but is struck by Eras before he can. Pricious's Cards Blank cards.png|Blank Cards Wizeru heart card.png|Wizeru's Heart Card Gachireus heart card.png|Gachireus's Heart Card Everlasting Claw card.jpg|Max Ryusoul Red's Everlasting Claw Card Heart card.png|Master Black's Heart Card Yabasword's heart card.png|Yabasword's Heart Card Powers and Abilities *'Card Manipulation': Pricious has the ability to create and manipulate cards at will. **'Card Imprisonment': With his cards, Pricious can create a connection either by a person or an attack though contact with a card. He used this ability to connect two cards to both Wizeru and Gachireus' hearts which can hurt them physically, much like how a voodoo doll worked. If the person dies, the card will liquefy and vanish. As Kleon lacks a physical heart, he is immune to it's effects. If the person places their own heart card in contact with them, it can break the connection from the card. If this heart card is destroyed, the person will eventually die. **'Card Power': By placing a card with an attack on the chessboard buckle on his right shoulder, Pricious is capable of granting himself the ability to use the attack. *** : After Gachireus, wielding a blank card, endured Max Ryusoul Red's Everlasting Claw attack, the card copied the technique, allowing Pricious to perform its move. *'Enhanced Durability': Pricious can endure multiple strong blows without showing signs of fatigue. *'Strength': Pricious is the strongest Druidon general by far, matching and besting Max Ryusoul Red's strength. *'Energy Slash': With his naginata, Pricious can unleash purple & magenta energy slashes. **'Buzzsaws': Pricious can fire off three energy buzzsaws. *'Energy Beams': Pricious can generate and launch magenta energy beams from his hands. **'Screw Variation': Pricious can fire off a energy screw from his naginata. ***'Energy Discs': Pricious can generate and throw multiple magenta and purple energy discs based on his shoulder protrusions. *'Slime Teleportation': Pricious can teleport to another location by transforming his body to silver slime, much like Kleon. **'Regeneration': Due to his slime ability, Pricious can also instantly grow back a severed limb, though if he is attacked faster than he can regenerate, it will leave him vulnerable and weakened. *'Claw Extension': Pricious is able to extend the length of his nails at will. Arsenal *'Cards': Pricious wields blank cards in his possession. *'Container': Pricious wields a bottle-shaped container to allow the Space Dragon to seal itself in. *''Naginata: Pricious wields a knight chesspiece-styled dual-ended ''naginata in combat, which he can split into two swords. Profile *Height: TBA (TBA Giant) *Weight: TBA (TBA Giant) *Attribute: Knight Class Executive *Place of Distribution: TBA *Classification: Druidon general *Experience Point: TBA Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Pricious is voiced by , who previously voiced Dayu Usukawa in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and Syrup in Yes! PreCure 5 GoGo! His suit actor is . Notes *His motif is based on a knight chess piece and a jester. *His name appears to be a play on the word "capricious". *His ability of replicating his enemies' abilities is somehow similar to fellow Druidon Tribe member Uden, but much like Gobies, another villain with the ability to replicate his enemies' abilities, he needed a device to support his, unlike Uden who just needed to use his sight. *Pricious is the seventh Druidon general to be killed. **He is also the only Druidon general to be killed by Eras. Appearances Category:Sentai Generals Category:Sentai Villains Category:Druidon Tribe Category:Aliens Category:Characters portrayed by Yuichi Hachisuka Category:Sentai Arc Bosses Category:Deceased Sentai Villains